


Sleepovers, Where Deep Existential Conversations At 3AM Thrive (except trolls are nocturnal, so I suppose it's 3PM)

by AuroraBorealis12



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aradia Megido - Freeform, F/F, Feferi Peixes - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Mentions of Death, Sleepovers, arafef - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraBorealis12/pseuds/AuroraBorealis12
Summary: Feferi and Aradia have a sleepover at Aradia's hive. They watch movies, play games, eat tasty foods. They love each other and their company together. When they're heading to bed for the day (since trolls are nocturnal), Aradia and Feferi talk about the future of their relationship as matesprits, especially considering that Aradia biologically has an exponentially shorter lifespan than Feferi does.
Relationships: Aradia Megido/Feferi Peixes
Kudos: 11





	Sleepovers, Where Deep Existential Conversations At 3AM Thrive (except trolls are nocturnal, so I suppose it's 3PM)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Homestuck](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/700645) by Andrew Hussie. 



A sharp, loud, bleat echoes throughout the hive, and Aradia yells from upstairs “Calm down! It’s just a sleepover!” Her lusus yells in protest, causing her to respond “I’m not going to do that! You  _ told  _ me it’s against the rules!” Aradia’s lusus huffs angrily and walks away to go lie down on their pile of blankets and pillows, and Aradia glares in their general direction before getting back to business. 

Staring at her desk, she goes over her mental checklist again. “Ok, so I got the movies, the snacks,” she says to herself while pointing out the items in question to herself, “the board games, and  _ my  _ essentials, like these!” She walks over to her pajamas, which consist of a red and black flannel gifted to her from Feferi, and some pajama pants with a pattern of fossils. She remembers when she asked Kanaya to make her these. 

_ “Really?” Kanaya had told her. “This is what you want?” She held up a piece of paper with a crudely drawn pair of pants with expertly drawn fossils on them. _

_ “Yes!” Aradia replied. “Why do you ask?” _

_ “Well, you usually don’t wear pants, and these seem a bit odd to wear for your style”. _

_ Aradia laughed, and said “Come on, Kanaya! They’re pajama pants, I thought you’d know that!” She smiled, and got a bit confused, “You can make these for me, right? Or did I come to the wrong fashionista? Perhaps I should go to someone else?” She teased. _

_ With a blank expression on her face, Kanaya sighed as she rubbed her eyes, and said in a rather defeated tone “Well, come over here so I can measure you”. _

Aradia’s mind comes back to Alternia where she is holding the pajamas loosely in her arms. She pulls her shirt to her face, and inhales deeply with her eyes closed. She breathes out, and she smiles. Her shirt still smells like Fef from the last time she visited, the salty sea air still clinging to the garment. Aradia focuses back on preparing for the night, and she realizes that she’s done prepping everything in the hive. She spends a few minutes bringing everything down to the lower levels of the hive, only a couple of trips when you’re playing jenga with the sleepover supplies! After she sets all of the stuff on the couch, she prepares a bag with several blankets and towels. It is the coldest of all the sweeps, after all! She also slips on her shoes, a heavy coat, and leaves her hive to meet up with Feferi at the beach. _Hopefully,_ she thinks to herself as she’s walking over, _she won’t give me a very soggy hug. Or, maybe she should_ , she hesitated, _then,_ _I can have an excuse to slip into my pajamas,_ she thinks to herself with a smirk. “Only time will tell, I suppose” she says to herself as she continues walking towards the beach.

\---------

After waiting at the beach for a while, Aradia is greeted by a very soggy Feferi. As she climbs out of the sea with a couple of bags in tow, Aradia rushes over to get her dried off, before she’s too cold from the frigid air. Feferi’s still wringing out her hair when she looks up to see Aradia offering her a red towel.

“Well, hello my sleepy sheepy!” Feferi greeted her with a toothy grin. “How are you doing today?” She stopped wringing her hair out, and stood up straight. 

“I’m fine,” Aradia held up the towel again, “shouldn’t you dry off first? You must be freezing!” 

Feferi chuckles and replies “Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten already, you silly! I have a layer of blubber that protects me from the cold waters!” She pats her soft tummy as she says this. 

Aradia giggles “Yeah I suppose I did forget, huh”. Offering the towel again, Aradia tells Feferi “You should probably still dry off, though. Don’t want your hair to be a solid ice block by the time we get to my hive”. Feferi grabs the towel and effortlessly wraps her hair in it. She grabs her bags from the beach where she had left them, and they both start to walk to Aradia’s hive.

“You know, we could’ve done so many cool things at my hive. Why do we always have to go to yours?”

“You know why, Feferi! I would drown!” Aradia half-glares at Feferi with a slight grin. “It’s also _so_ cold out, I would surely get hypothermia in that water…and then I would _definitely_ drown”.

“Oh, shoot” Feferi realizes suddenly. “I can’t believe I forgot. You don’t have blubber to protect you. Well, I guess we’re even on the shoddy memory front!” she laughs at her own foolishness, and Aradia laughs, too. 

“While we’re at it, why do you have those weird looking bags?” Aradia wonders aloud.

“Oh!” Feferi exclaims, and then pulls up the misshapen plasticky looking bags. “This is my stuff! For the sleepover, I mean. There’s stuff like my pajamas, toothbrush, some nice blankets, and some other junk  _ you’d _ probably like”. 

“Ok, I understand that, but why are they, well, um, Like That™” Aradia looks down at them with an unsure expression. 

“I had to shrink wrap them,” Feferi explains, “so they wouldn’t be soaked, and basically ruined for our sleepover”.    
“Wait how did you d-” Aradia managed to get out before Feferi interjects “Whale, I had to get a  _ certain  _ stubborn fish boy to help me dry out a lot of these things, and help me vacuum seal them in these bags. He was not too eager to help me, but with a little bit of bribery, he opened up his doors REEL fuckin’ quick!” Feferi gives Aradia a devious look to Aradia as she said the last part, and Aradia smiles, nods, and says “Ok, that’s the Feferi I know and love!”

“Love you, too, my sweet crab cake” Feferi responds before stopping in her tracks. 

Aradia asks “What’s wrong, Fef?” only to be greeted by the soggiest hug in all of troll history. She topples into the snow behind her, and when she came to her senses again, saw that Feferi was on top of her. “I realized that I hadn’t given you a hug, yet, so,” Feferi pauses to move a loose strand of hair out of the way, the towel wrapping her hair a bit undone by the hug-tackle combo. “here it is!” Her towel falls clean off her hair, and it all topples unceremoniously onto Aradia’s face.

“Oh, goodness!” Feferi quickly pulls her hair out of her poor matesprit’s face, and pulls her hair into a bun only to have it flop down her back again. 

Aradia wipes her mouth, and proceeds to say, “Well, I guess I’ll have to change into my pajamas. Ohhhh well” she shrugs, clearly sarcastic about having to wear her comfy clothing right away instead of her usual outfit. Feferi giggles, stands up, and offers Aradia her hand.

After what seems like  _ forever _ , at least according to Feferi, the pair finally arrive at Aradia’s hive. As they walk towards the door, Feferi spots what looks like a very tiny hive just to the side of Aradia’s hive. She takes note of it, and reminds herself to ask Aradia about it.  _ Is her lusus in there _ ? she wonders.  _ Aradia does have an awfully tiny lusus _ , she thinks to herself.  _ Well, a helluva lot smaller than mine! _ Aradia sets down one of the bags, opens the door, and motions for Fef to go in before her. “After you, my love” Aradia smiles and follows Fef inside after picking up the bag again. 

“You didn’t have to carry my stuff as we walked home” Feferi told Aradia, “but thank you anyway, it was very kind of you”

“No problem, honey! May I ask, is there more to these bags then what you said was in there?” 

“Oh, yeah! About that…” Feferi pondered for a moment before declaring “Hell, let’s open these babies up, and you’ll see what’s inside!”

Aradia seemed confused “Is it…a surprise?” She took off her coat, and set it on the coat hanger next to the island of pillows that contained her lusus in there…somewhere. Her clothing under the coat, even though it was slightly protected from the layers, was still pretty wet from Fef’s hug from earlier. She really needs to change, or else she really risks getting a cold. 

“Yes! It is!” Feferi gleamed. “I’m so excited for you to see it! I know you’ll like the stuff I brought you!” 

“Great! I gotta go get changed now, I’m pretty cold, not gonna lie”.

“Yeah, you do that and I’ll unpack my stuff. Maybe I’ll change, too” Feferi replies. As Aradia walks up the stairs, Feferi focuses back onto the warped bags. She unzips one of them, and opens it up. Inside, she has the essentials, like her comb, a blanket to cuddle under with Aradia (it has a pattern of fish and seashells on it), her pajamas that she had sewn by Kanaya, and other various stuff like her toothbrush/other hygiene related things. She feels her wet hair, which is still thawing from the walk over, and she also looks down at her clothes, which are still really soggy. She decides to change as well, and grabs her pajama set to go and change. 

As she was exiting the bathroom, wet clothes in hand, Aradia descends the stairs and says “I’m back! Oh, hey, you changed clothes. Nice.”

“Yeah, It  _ does _ feel better to be dry. It feels weirdly…warm” 

“That’s how it be sometimes” Aradia comments. “Is the surprise in the other bag?” she gestures toward the other bag, still sealed up. 

“Yep! I’m about to open it now!” Fef sits down on the couch and Aradia joins her. She zips the bag open, and pulls out a couple containers all wrapped up like presents. Aradia’s eyes widen with curiosity, and she asks “Ooooh, what’s that?” 

“You’ll see” Feferi taunts. She hands over a package to Aradia, and tells her “You should open this one first. It’s something we can share together”. Aradia lifts up the lid to the box to reveal an array of fancy chocolates. “Wow!” she exclaims as she looks at Feferi. “My jumbo shrimp, you didn’t have to do this! How much did these even cost?!”.

“Don’t worry about it, love. It’s my treat!” Feferi assures her. “I got these, so you can try them, and tell me what you think” Feferi wraps an arm around Aradia and pulls her close. She kisses her on the cheek, and Aradia’s cheeks flush rusty red. 

Feferi looks over at the other side of the couch and sees all of Aradia’s stuff. “Damn, you really got prepared for our epic sleepover. Cool. '' She kisses her again, and Aradia blushes even harder. Aradia stammers out “Y-yeah, I got us a lot of stuff for us to do, like some board games, some movies, and I also got some snacks to eat.”

“That’s awesome! Here, open this one next.” Feferi hands her a  _ very  _ big box, and when Aradia eyes her suspiciously, she wiggles her eyebrows at her. “Okaaay, I’ll open it up, but if this is a prank, I swEAR TO G-” Aradia quickly stops talking and her eyes start to sparkle with wonder…oh, and tears. Definitely tears. The box she opens has the only things she really loves other than Feferi. A huge bed of cotton candy, and on top of it sits a beautifully iridescent fossil of a lobster-esque creature in an ornate frame. Aradia wipes her eyes to no avail, the tears just won’t stop coming. She sniffles and manages to say “you didn’t have to do this for me, Fef! This is so nice of you!” She hugs Feferi, and continues to sob uncontrollably into Feferi’s chest. Feferi hugs Aradia back, and she smiles even though she realizes that her shirt now has a wet spot right smack dab in the front middle spot. “I knew you would like it. I saw it and immediately thought of you” Feferi smooches the top of Aradia’s head. Her hair smells very nice, like lilac blossoms. Aradia sits up, sniffles, and wipes her now slightly reddened eyes. “Thank you so, so much, my beautiful, most wonderful matesprit! I will  _ never _ forget this, not ever!” Feferi smiles, and says “You are very welcome, my sweet Aradia, but you kind of soaked my shirt. It looks like you tried saving the fish on my shirt! Sweetie, they aren’t  _ real _ , the fish aren’t gonna drown, honey!” Aradia giggles softly at that comment, and says “I should probably get you one of my shirts”. 

“Yeah, that would be nice,” Feferi replies. “I’ll go upstairs with you, ok?” 

“Ok”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first work published here! I hope you enjoyed it, and will perhaps stay for more?  
> I also apologize for not writing in the trolls quirks, it's hard for me to understand how to write with them, so I just don't to save me the headache. I hope you understand!


End file.
